


The Fourth, The Fifth; The Minor Fall and the Major Lift

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, F/M, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: As a Plegian, being with the living vessel for Grima is a sinful chance to indulge in worship, and Tharja may not have ever been strongly religious before, but Robin is making her a woman of faith. Anonymous commission.





	The Fourth, The Fifth; The Minor Fall and the Major Lift

Growing up a mage in Plegia, Tharja was taught the worship of Grima harder than many of the populace were. She hadn't believed or thought much about it at first, just paid lip service to the demands of the Grimleal in her studies, more interested in magic and in the exploration of its potential for experimentation than she was in anything the Grimleal cared about. Her interest in Robin always felt more fervently religious than anything she had found in Plegia, but when Robin's nature as the vessel to Grima came to light, something special clicked inside of Tharja's thoughts. She realized that she had come to love Grima in her own way in the end.

"I wish I had known sooner," Tharja purred, kissing the tip of Robin's cock as she lay on her stomach before him, her eyes staring bright and brilliant to him. One hand held firmly onto the base of his cock, gripping it with intention and adoration, while the other trailed up along his stomach, simply touching him. Caressing him. Everything Tharja sought to do was a direct show of all the love and the desire that ached through her, and she could not be stopped now, could not be tamed. "But I'm here to worship you now. The dragon may have been defeated, but within you lives something to be revered, and I am here to pray."

Robin wasn't sure what to feel, although everything inside of him worried about the way Tharja had begun to lean so much on his Grima side found itself confounded at every step by the excitement over this needy dark witch praising his cock with her lips, giving it kiss after kiss with a need and a firmness imposing itself firm. There was nothing that Robin could have wanted more than to melt into the joy that he felt here, and he couldn't bring himself to ask her to stop this, as much as he wished for some sense of stability and control. There was just too much that needed to be enjoyed, too much he craved indulgence of.

Down his shaft the kisses went, leaving a steady, tingling trail of love everywhere she went on her way down. Laboriously slow adoration dragged the whole moment to a crawl, as Tharja sought to keep Robin restrained and pulled in against her intentions, against the wants and the emotions that came up so strongly and without any sense of control. Everything she did was slow, appreciative, taking its time to build up to something with steady motions and a hunger that let the tension escalate. Every little rub and caress along his shaft made it ache with such bare, clear need that only seemed to further excite and entertain Tharja as she pushed further down into this hunger.

When finally her tongue entered into the matter, it was a maddening blessing, and Robin let out a low groan of pure relief as she started licking, still taking her slow time, still caring for his cock with far more gentle grace than it needed, than Robin thought she would even be capable of. Everything slowed down to a crawl, and yet the look in her eyes spoke of a frenzy and a heat that didn't seem like it wanted to ebb, growing needier, stronger, devolving into a mess of feelings and lusts that only got bolder as she found a new groove. Tharja had never shown patience like this, her need and her possessiveness always getting the better of her in much more powerful ways. This was a new side of her.

"You are my altar," she moaned, her next lick running from base to tip before her soft lips wrapped around his dick and pushing greedily down to take him into her mouth, and for a brief glimpse of a second, Robin expected more, but the way her head sank down his shaft proved far more wild and tempestuous than she'd meant to be. It was hungry, desperate shove into deeper madness than she felt she could take. The motions of her head drew such twisting, aching swells of need from Robin, who wished so badly for more than she was giving him, ached for something that he could understand and grasp, deepening in the chaos and the want that he was stuck struggling to make sense of.

The wet slurping noises were so much more indecent for their slowness, for the way that Tharja continued to draw this out. "I've never seen this side of you," Robin groaned, his body tightening up with something monstrous and wild. "It's very--fuck, you're taking your sweet time here." Robin wanted to ask her to do more, wanted to ask her to give him what he wanted, but begging wasn't going to do him much good in this position. He just had to lie there and let Tharja continue on with his dick, let her take her sweet, sweet time in dealing with what was happening. "This is new."

Tharja didn't respond with anything concrete. Just moans. Just sweet teases and indulgences meant to make Robin lose himself, sinking deeper under the thrall of her lust and the hot, hungry touch that she could overwhelm him with. Drawing back from his cock with a loud smack of her lips, Tharja immediately began to lick again, adoring his dick with lots of slobbering motions and reverence that showed off the need and the excitement driving her. She refused to hold back, refused to ease up on the path she took was a more desperate and firm one with each passing second, craving the idea of letting it all go, letting the pleasure set her aflame.

"Your cock is incredible," she moaned. "Do you remember when I said it was like a divine gift? Now I know better. Now I know the divinity is within you. Grima. My husband. My love. My God." As her voice picked up steam, so did Tharja's oral attention, servicing the reckless heat of pleasure, slavishly tending to the growing desires that took her, desire and hunger pushing her into a senseless shove that felt like too much to handle. Careless heat and pleasure drove on deeper as the feelings came on messier still, seeking a mess of throbbing heat, the pursuit of pleasure getting messier as everything drifted away from focus and into desperation.

Bubbling, fervid heat provided more and more intense need, a lust growing stronger and more panicked by the second. "I'm not a god," he groaned, not sure exactly how he felt about all of this.

"You are," Tharja said, harder, pleading, and as she sucked him down to the base of his cock and throated him, Robin was too busy gasping and heaving under the need to fight against what was happening. Everything just kept coming, throbbing in weird waves of need that drove her into a sense of chaos. The heat deepened, Robin feeling himself more and more helpless, overwhelmed by the heat and the need of a situation that wouldn't quit. She pushed harder now, dialing up for hungry, wild oral, sloppily sucking on his cock and tending to Robin with an aggression strong enough for her to feel helpless, overwhelmed now by the feelings that were sure to overwhelm and wear him down.

Robin couldn't handle what was happening, and he knew that much was entirely by design, but as he sank into the depth of need and heat and weirdness that kept him quiet, kept him giving in to the temptation she had in mind for him. There was no way for Robin to resist Tharja's allure, and as she choked his cock down and recklessly heaved along his shaft, whatever faint resistance he had melted away into a dizzy ecstasy too powerful for him to have even the slightest clue what to do with. He just knew he wanted more, knew he wanted to sink deeper down and succumb to throbbing sensations and needs getting to be too much to handle.

Pulling back from his cock with drool strands spilling from her lips and all over his cock, Tharja let out a ragged, "Cum for me," before pushing back down again, hand pumping rapidly along his now very slick shaft as she went all out on him. Faster, wilder, she sucked on the head of his cock and made the sloppiest show of her love for him. The swiftness with which she turned so ravenous left Robin startled, and now he was stuck giving in to the wild chaos of her attention, the twisted desire and hunger of something driving Robin into absolute desperation, unable to control the ensuing hunger.

With the mouth and the hand working his cock over and Tharja's new and fiercer approach wearing him down, Robin didn't stand a chance. Bucking, wriggling, heaving under the intense swell of heat too powerful to deal with, Robin didn't stand a chance, groaning under the pressure and heat of a situation that drove him up the wall. He came hard, flooding Tharja's mouth with the eruption of powerful, hot cum. Tharja did her best to handle the flood of cum pumping into her mouth and hitting her with the suddenness of a situation that really just hit too strongly for her to handle. She drew back, hand continuing to pump as she let him finish the rest off all over her face, his splattering seed leaving her so happy and delighted to be there.

"So much cum," Tharja whined. 'Your divine seed." Her tongue dragged around her lips, around up to her nose and down to her chin, seeking to explore her pleasures and desires harder. "You came so much from that. I assure you, it's proof of your divinity. Your glory. I will continue to love and worship your magnificent cock. You may not be the Fell Dragon anymore, but your vessel still holds his power. His majesty." She kissed at his cock, her eyes remaining locked with his as she continued to adore him.

"Please, Tharja, I'm not--"

"So modest," Tharja purred, not taking his refusals for an answer as she began to pitch forward and shift into place. "You could accept this and have the most beautiful woman you've ever laid eyes on treat you like a temple, but still, you feel afraid. Don't. I'm here to pray at the altar of your cock, and nothing will stop me now." She pushed forward as she spoke, certainly not sounding very modest about herself as she shifted over him and into position, pushing her hands up onto his chest as she sat down onto his cock, moving with a very firm and very wicked push into ecstasy. Down she went, and all of the patience she'd shown with the start of her blowjob didn't come back to her as she sat down on his cock. No, Tharja was very much ready to burn.

Bucking up and down the thick cock with wild, feverish motions of surrender and desperation, everything that Tharja did now was a shameless display of need, of heat, of everything wild and strong begging for more. "Our child will be so powerful," Tharja moaned. "My magic, your divinity, all joined in sweet ecstasy together, for something so wild, so powerful... Can't you feel that power, Robin? Doesn't it excite you?"

The feeling of Tharja's snug pussy embracing his cock had almost been enough to warm him over in a way that had him just relaxing back and embracing the relief and delight of this situation. But her words changed that, startling him and throwing him for a loop. "Our child?" Robin gasped, his body bucking in panic, but as Tharja shoved him back down against the bed and continued to heave atop him, there was no time for him to respond or bring sense to the situation. He wanted so badly to enjoy this, but she frightened the fuck out of him.

"Of course," Tharja moaned. 'I'm going to ride you until you impregnate me. Your big, hard cock is going to breed me tonight. It won't be the last time, either; I already know that you are going to make me a very happy bride. A goddess in her own right, the mother of such powerful children carrying your mark. I can't wait. Please, Robin, don't hold back." She rode his lap with wild motions, a steady roll of her hips as she took him hard and embraced the deepening heat, desires getting stronger and messier as she discovered just how hungry and how wild she wanted this. It was all so very powerful, and the driving heat became too much to handle, several kinds of too much to deal with.

Robin didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure there was anything he could say, as the growing chaos got to him, as he found that more and more, he wasn't able to grasp the feelings driving him into submission and surrender. He watched her moved, watched Tharja's gorgeous, perfect body heave and sway with growing needs and hungers that became too much for him to handle. Her breasts bounced, thighs pressed against his hips, hands gripped his chest firmly. She looked unstoppable and decadent, indulging in him without any hesitation, just wanting his body. Wanting his cock. Wanting to serve.

Whatever reasons Robin could think of to fight against the pressure of this situation, they didn't matter, didn't bring about anything even remotely sensible or sane. Tharja had a funny effect on him, wearing down everything he felt and leaving him more and more dizzy, unfocused, giving in inch by inch to the idea of breaking down his resistance, wearing away at what he had until there was nothing but absolute acceptance of what he could do to her. Robin could not be stopped, could not be contained, and the heat drew on harder, hotter, messier still as he worked at her pleasures. It left him responding only with groans, gasps, grunts of pleasure and heat that felt like a raw expression of all the heat taking him on. There was just no way for him to respond any other way.

Tharja kept up the pace with wild desire, pushing on stronger, caressing his body as she heaved atop him. "This is faith for me now. This is belief." She moaned hotter. Louder. "I will not be stopped now, Robin. I love you, and my desire to have you cannot be contained. I will love you thoroughly and with all of my heart. Worship. Love and prayer are now the same, and will be forever, you are my light." Tharja's voice grew more passionate and hungry, driving a sense of hunger that didn't stop, growing messier as she kept this up, the possessive, dark love she felt for Robin growing more impassioned, more dizzily hungry. "So please, impregnate me with your divinity, let me bear the child of my god and perform the greatest sacrament!"

Nothing Robin could have said or thought would shake Tharja now from this blindly religious lust, and with that in mind, he felt like he just had to succumb, giving completely up to the moment, and to everything Tharja wanted of him. He couldn't help himself, giving up, groaning and shuddering under the gasping excitement of pure heat, and he felt so happy to accept it, melting under his touch now as she pushed him over the edge. He came. He had to cum. His cock twitched and throbbed in mad, wild expressions of pressure, a heat too strong to deal with. He let himself go, and as Tharja's pussy clenched down around his needy dick, he fired off another load, pumping cum deep into the greedy hole pleading for him, flooding her with his potent seed. He gave Tharja what she wanted. He knew it. There was no denying it now.

Tharja finally slowed down, her face soft, eyes bugged out and almost empty, not with any sort of absence of thought, but for the singular focus now of her love for him. As stared down at Robin, all she felt was desire, an expression of bliss that simply would not be stopped. "My love. My god. I am ready to be your whore priest. Your mortal bride. Will you accept me and my worship?" Her hand caressed along his cheek as she remained impaled atop his lap, and finally, she had Robin ready to just accept.

"Yes," he said, and let the floodgates of madness open.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
